Thinking
by pachirisu
Summary: "I'm sure you'd manage," I mumble, staring at my feet sticking out from underneath the blankets. "The league might, but I wouldn't." He's sincere about this, which surprises me. "That's why we're getting married. Because I love you, and I don't want to live without you." Sequel to Waiting and Doing, ORAS verse HoennChampionShipping/DaiHaru. Mentions of suicide/depression.


"Steven, do you think that Team Magma were truly bad?"

 **HOENN CHAMPIONS SEEN OUT AT TOGETHER AT LEAGUE GALA**

 **ENVIRONMENTALISTS NOT SURE IF MAGMA EFFECT IS GONE**

 **MAGMA LEADER MAXIE TAKEN TO COURT OVER GROUDON INCIDENT**

I'm still not sure if what I did was the right thing. I mean, yes, I saved Hoenn, but I've been questioning my actions ever since. I have Groudon stored neatly in its Pokéball in the PC, and I'm too afraid to even attempt to train it. The time I went into the Cave of Origin really scarred me, and now I can think of a million things I would rather do than even let the Continent Pokémon out of its ball.

Once, Steven suggested that we went to see how Mt. Chimney was doing after the incident, but I couldn't bring myself to go. The mere idea of being near where Team Magma set up camp makes me feel sick to my stomach.

On the topic of Steven, being in a relationship with him is probably the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. He is the complete opposite of what you would expect, once you get to know him. What looks like a serious businessman and Pokémon Trainer on the outside is actually a dorky geologist and a huge sap on the inside. He's not very good at cooking, but his sentiment is there. Whenever I go over to Mossdeep, he's concocted something new, and I always have to tell him that its lovely through gritted teeth.

I wouldn't want to break his heart like that.

 **SEA MAUVILLE OFFICIALLY CLOSED, LABELLED 'STRUCTURALLY UNSTABLE'**

 **FALLARBOR TOWN TO RECIVE EXPANSION GRANT**

 **DEVON CORP NEW BUILDING OPENS**

"May."

"May."

"MAY!" Steven raises his voice and I finally take notice of him, and stop drumming my pen on the table.

"Hm?" I ask, and Sidney rolls his eyes.

"We were discussing what to do with Maxie. He was charged yesterday with the offense of eco-terrorism, and we as the highest ranking trainers in the country need to decide together what to do with him."

"Put him in prison," I say simply, returning to drumming my pen in intricate patterns on the table.

"That is a viable option, but…" Glacia starts, but I interrupt quickly.

"But what? Give him the death sentence? I'm sorry, but I genuinely don't believe that's the best option! I know he nearly killed us all, but he didn't. And he probably wouldn't have killed anyone. Apart from the incident with Groudon, Team Magma has shown no threats of violence to anyone!" I realise I'm gesticulating a lot, and I end my outburst with my pen pointed straight at Glacia, who looks shocked. I haven't actually spoken all day, so I don't blame her for her reaction.

"I've done my research," I announce, continuing with my speech. I shuffle around in the pile of papers I brought with me, drawing out a document from the bottom and handing copies around to everyone else. "I've talked to lots of people; friends, police, other Elite Four and Champions, and have compiled this list of big criminals in the last ten years in regions. For example, in Unova, a man called Ghetsis and his son N were the heads of a criminal organisation not dissimilar to our own Team Magma. They were called Team Plasma, and wanted to liberate Pokémon from their trainers." There is an audible gasp from Phoebe, but I ignore her and continue on.

"They escaped arrest once, when a trainer called... Hilda, I think, managed to stop them. They broke into the Pokémon League in Unova and built their base underneath it. Apparently Ghetsis, the leader simmered for a while, but the son came to his senses and ran away from his father. According to post reports, he was abused as a child, which is quite believable. Anyway, two years later, a new organisation formed under the name of Neo Team Plasma. They were much more violent, physically ripping Pokémon from people in the name of liberation. At the culmination of their wrong-doing, they even tried to murder a boy, Nate, but were stopped by the son, N."

"This is all well and good, May, but I don't see how this relates to our situation," Steven sighs, clearly exasperated.

"If you'd let me finish," I say, shooting him a glare. "The man Ghetsis was arrested, as was N, however, he was released later on once found not guilty. He was more of a front than anything else. They used him to calmly get their point across. Ghetsis was found guilty of..." I scan the page, attempting to find exactly where I wrote that. "Of assault, intent to kill, and theft. He's been in prison since the event, and the Unovan authorities have no intentions of ever letting him out. I think he's in solitary confinement as well."

"So you're saying that just because the Unovan government voted for this maniac to stay in prison, we should do the same for Maxie? May, Alder was in charge when this happened," Glacia says, setting her piece of paper down on the table with a sense of finality.

"I think our May's right, Glacia," Drake interrupted. "If you read the back, it says that the same thing happened in Sinnoh, when a criminal boss opened a portal to the Distortion World-" Phoebe shudders at the phrase. "-And tried to create a new world. And again, in Kalos, when a man tried to kill literally every member of the population."

"Also, the fact that Maxie pleaded guilty does help his case," Steven points out, resting his head on his hand, deep in thought. "Phoebe, Sidney, where do you stand on the matter?"

"I'm going to have to stick with Glacia on this one," Sidney says, setting his own page down. "I don't think we can let this guy be on the streets."

"I'm sorry, I think he should go to prison. I don't think killing someone is right, even if they did reawaken an ancient Pokémon," Phoebe whispers.

"That's that sorted then," Steven announces, scribbling on his page. "We're all done for the week then, so you're free to go."

Everyone packs their bags, lifting stacks of paper, pens and coffee cups, and leaving the room. I tidy my own pile, intending on getting home as soon as I can. It's been a long day, and I did agree to have dinner with my mother when I left this morning.

"May?" Steven asks, setting his briefcase down on the table. He's a lot more organised than I am- I just have multiple piles of paper, and I bring different ones depending on the type of meeting.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you could come over tonight, and we could discuss stuff for the upcoming event in Lilycove."

Ah, there it is. The code word. He uses 'event in Lilycove' in place of the word wedding, and I think that's because he wants to pretend he's in a spy movie. It's been three months since his _confession_ in Sinnoh, and we still haven't gone public with the news. Not that I'm complaining; I have enough paparazzi outside my door.

"I can't tonight, sorry. Dinner with mother, and you know what she's like." I roll my eyes for dramatic effect, and Steven merely chuckles. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good," he agrees.

I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him gently on the lips, before rearranging the stack of paper in my arms.

"See you tomorrow," I say, escaping out the door as quickly as possible.

 **PETALBURG FOREST SEES 10% DECLINE IN AREA**

 **TOURIST NUMBERS DECREASE IN SLATEPORT- CLIMATE CHANGE TO FAULT?**

 **MAGMA LEADER MAXIE SENTENCED TO LIFE IN PRISON**

"You made it!"

"You know I wouldn't let you down."

Steven leads me through to the kitchen, where, as usual, the table is covered in pages. However, I can see even from the doorway, that this is not League paperwork.

"I'm taking the evening off."

"I can tell." I sit down, lifting a couple of the pages. I have to stifle a laugh when reading the content on some of the pages. "Steven, have you ever been to a wedding before?"

"Of course! How do you think I gathered all this information?"

"I don't know... but all this stuff seems really... cliché. And boring."

"Oh."

"Sorry." I fiddle with the chain of my necklace, the one that the ring attached to it. His ring is on his middle finger instead of his ring finger, so they're well concealed from the eye of the public. I can tell I've offended him with my comment, and I cast my eyes to the ground.

"Well, these are only ideas. Obviously, I'm not going to actually plan anything without you." He gets up, filling his kettle up with hot water and leaning against the counter while it boils.

"Of course. Well, first things first. When are we going to announce... all this? To the public."

"I had thought within the next few months. Obviously, we'll tell our family and close friends first, but yes. We can't leave it too long."

"Sounds good. Next question. What day for the actual wedding?"

"I thought I would let you decide that."

"Do you not have an impossibly booked schedule, though?"

"I don't think they'll mind if I have to rearrange because I'm getting married."

I tap my nails subconsciously on the table, shifting through the papers on the table. I have to give him credit- his by far the most organised person I've ever met. He has pages on venues- marked with his order of preference. I notice that 'the tiny church in Verdanturf' is marked as number one. He has a list of food choices too, with 'May is a vegetarian!' scribbled at the top.

"April," I say, out of the blue. "The... where's your diary?" He points to the other end of the table, and I reach for it in one swift motion. "Twelfth."

"Okay. Why that date?" He asks, setting boiling hot tea in front of me.

"I don't know. It sounds nice."

 **ELITE FOUR DRAKE TO RETIRE- WHO WILL REPLACE HIM?**

 **DRAKE OF THE ELITE FOUR TAKES TO LIFE OF SAILING**

 **DRAGON MASTER DRAKE LEAVES POSITION**

"We really need to find a replacement for Drake, pronto," Glacia says, swinging into the meeting twenty minutes late. "I've had to tell twenty people in the last three days that we can't accept challengers due to a shortage in numbers. I mean, I know we technically have five people, but when there's a job sharing thing going on like you two have sorted out, that doesn't really mean the same thing."

"I can easily step into the fourth Elite position for the time being, if that would make things easier," Steven suggests, but I merely shake my head.

"I'd rather you didn't. We'd both be under more pressure that way, and I know you managed being the champion before, but now there are more challengers."

"May's right," Phoebe interjects, "as is Glacia. We need to hire someone new."

"A Gym Leader? That's basically like a promotion, right?" Sidney offers, balancing his feet on the table.

"It is, but I asked them all a while ago if they would be willing to move to Elite Four position, and they all declined. I've known about Drake's plans for retirement for a while, so this has been an issue for some time. None of our current Gym Leaders have any desire to become an Elite Four member any time soon."

"We'll have to put an advertisement out, or something. Get a trainer from the street. We could invite trainers that we know, and hold what would essentially auditions or whatever," I say, scribbling this down onto one of the sheets as one of my better ideas of the day.

"I for once agree with May," Glacia says, and I feel slightly gratified. "The list of criteria will have to be extremely specific, however. We'll have to make a shortlist before even considering battle auditions."

"Okay then. What sort of things shall we put in the criteria? Obviously, all eight badges from the region. How about any region? We could extend it to other regions and get a wider pool of people," Steven asks, but Sidney shakes his head.

"Nah, then we'd have too many people. Add 'must be a Hoenn native', Glacia." He points at the list she's forming. "We can still have the badges from any region thing like you wanted Steven, but a Hoenn person would be easier to get along with."

"Fine. Does anyone else have any criteria?" Steven asks again, but he receives no response. "Glacia, can you get this list to BuzzNav today? Add on a date for the auditions. How about... October the fourth? Yes, that'll do. Also, that we will contact people who we want to come to the audition with times and places."

"It's not going to be held here?"

"No," Steven states simply. "Is that us done for the day, then?"

"I think so," Glacia says, scribbling a few more words on her page and then clicking her pen.

"See you all tomorrow then." We all mumble our goodbyes, and I make the excuse of a phone call to get away. I have the perfect person in mind for the job.

 **FORMER AQUA LEADER, ARCHIE, TAKES ELITE FOUR POSITION**

 **ECO WARRIOR ARCHIE IN ELITE FOUR**

 **NEW ELITE FOUR MEMBER- A WATER TYPE TRAINER?**

"I'm home! And I brought some people with me!" I call, slamming the front door shut behind me. I kick my shoes off, leaving them in an ever-growing pile beside the door. My mother appears from the kitchen, can opener in hand.

"Ah, May, you're home- oh! And the Stone family! Please, come in, come in!" Steven and his father stand in the doorway, and my mother gapes in shock at the two men, dressed head to toe in expensive suits, standing in her home. "Please, sit down at the table. Dinner will be ready in a moment! I'm afraid it's nothing fancy, but-"

"Whatever you make will be lovely, I'm sure," Mr Stone interjects, and he and Steven sit themselves down at the table.

"May, your father is in his office upstairs, go get him." She's still very frank with me, but luckily, neither Steven nor Mr Stone pick up on this. I saunter out of the room, climbing the stairs. I knock on the door of dad's office, and wait for the familiar 'come in' before I opened the door.

"Hey." He swivels round on the chair, and smiles when he sees it's me.

"May. Home for dinner?"

"Yep. It's ready, by the way."

"Alright." He presses a few buttons on his computer, and gets up walking towards me.

"Oh, and we have guests tonight," I slip in casually, hoping not to scare him.

"Really? Who?"

"Steven. And his dad." He nearly chokes on his spit.

"So my boss, and his billionaire father?"

"Casual reminder that I'm also in fact your boss."

"You're my daughter first and foremost," he grumbles, but he ruffles my hair slightly before walking downstairs to me.

"Mr Stone," he addresses formally, "Other Mr Stone," he adds as a joke. They all shake hands, and I slid into my chair, beside Steven. I haven't really said anything yet, but I'm not going to bring anything up until after we've eaten.

Thankfully, my mother appears with the dinner, carrying plates out and setting them in front of people. It's clear she's tried really hard- there's gravy drizzled around the plate like you get in fancy restaurants. Luckily, neither Steven nor his father turn their nose up at it, which in my eyes was a success. My mother whisks the dishes away when everyone's finished, and makes tea before sitting down again.

"So, May, how was work today?" This spiel happens everyday, but I manage to put up with her.

"Fine," I humour her, sipping my tea.

"Have you been busy recently, Steven?"

"We've had a lot to discuss, what with Drake's retirement and such. But not more than usual."

"And speaking of discussing things, we have something to discuss with you." I look to Steven for encouragement, and he nods sincerely. "Uh. We... we're planning to get married." I say it quickly, so I barely have time to hear the words come out of my own mouth. I look around at my parents, who are completely shocked. Not the reaction I want, but I'm far from surprised.

"Good," comes the dulcet tones of Mr Stone, and I feel Steven exhale beside me.

"I don't think it's good." Finally, my father voices his opinion. I knew he would angry, but I didn't expect this reaction. "Can I talk to you, May? Outside?" I whisper my apologies to the rest of the table, before following my dad to the front of the house. He's leaning against the door, and I hover beside him.

"Did you really think this was a good idea?"

"Yes? I wouldn't have got engaged if I didn't want to, dad." I almost spat the words, angry at him for interfering.

"May, you're only twenty-two. You have your whole life ahead of you. Why settle down now? Go see the world!"

"Dad, I've done that! I've become the Hoenn champion, I've trained Pokémon, and I've made friends! And I also met Steven, and I _love_ him! Even if you don't want me to get married, I'm going to do it anyway."

"May-"

"No. We're done. I know what you think now." I turn on my heel, walking back inside the house.

"I'm leaving," I announce, putting my feet in the shoes I had kicked off earlier in the evening.

"What? Why?" Steven gets to his feet, followed by his father.

"We're not welcome here, apparently. I'll come and get my stuff tomorrow," I tell my mother.

"You do whatever you want, May. Just... stay safe, and call me from time to time."

"I'll try." I manage a weak smile, and storm out of the house; Steven and Mr Stone following close behind.

 **LEAGUE CHAMPIONS TO MARRY IN THE SPRING**

 **APRIL WEDDING FOR MAY AND STEVEN**

 **STEVEN STONE TO FINALLY TIE TO THE KNOT**

"We made the front page," Steven says, setting a newspaper down on the table, beside a new bottle of milk that he had nipped out for. I stayed over at his house last night, but I'm planning to move into Mauville City later today.

"How did they find out?" I say, setting my spoon down in my cereal bowl.

" _A reliable source with personal connections to champion May told us all about the event to happen in the first few months of next year._ Do you have any idea?"

"Probably my dad," I say, moodily chasing cornflakes around my bowl with the spoon. "But I didn't say when... so maybe someone broke in here or something? Or maybe I left my diary somewhere."

"All your stuff is in your house still. So it's more than likely that Norman took your diary to find out when the wedding was, and then informed the press. But why would he do that?"

"Because he's an asshole," I say bluntly. I get up from my seat, padding through to the living room. Steven follows behind me, and I turn on the TV. Immediately, our faces appear on the news channel, and there's an 'expert panel' discussing the possible ins and outs of our wedding.

"Oh wow." Steven lifts the house phone, and angrily presses buttons, making a call to the TV station. I lift a pen and one of the emptier wedding planning sheets, scribbling down everything they're saying on the TV. "What are you doing?" Steven hisses, covering the phone with his hand.

"I'm making notes. We're going to do everything opposite to what they say." One woman mentions the possibility of having the wedding at the Pokémon League, and I roll my eyes. They're discussing my dress now, and I laugh at the idea of a huge princess dress, which is what they're implying.

"Hello, this is Steven Stone, calling from Mossdeep City. I'd like this show to be taken off the air, please. I do not want the details of my personal life broadcasted across the world, and especially not assumptions about it!" He's angrier than I've ever seen, and even in his pyjamas, he still manages to look professional, a feat I will never manage. He hangs up the phone with a sigh, and turns back to me.

"I'm probably walking straight into their trap by doing this, but I'm going to go to the TV station. You'll be okay here?"

"Of course. I'll probably leave soon anyway, get stuff sorted out at Mauville."

"You know you're welcome to stay here, May. I mean, we're getting married. You might as well live with me."

"There's no room here, Steven. There's barely enough room for you and all your stuff, never mind me and all my stuff. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Fine, fine. But since we both have the day off, I'll come and help you move in, since BuzzNav is in Mauville as well. Call me when you get there, okay?"

"Stop _worrying_ , Steven- I'll be fine. But okay. Good luck!"

He nods, and escapes up the stairs to get dressed. I trudge back into the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes, and humming to myself. I have to go and collect my stuff today from home, which means trying to have a conversation with my mother. She's not the most annoying person in the world- I mean, she's calmed down a lot over the past few years, but I still find it hard to talk to her. Steven appears at the bottom of the stairs; still fixing his tie and attempting to somewhat flatten his hair.

"This is such a mess," he says to me as I meet him in the hallway.

"Do you mean your hair or the situation?" I ask, and he smirks.

"Ha ha." He steps towards me, planting a gentle kiss on my lips. "Good luck today."

"You too."

I can hear the paparazzi outside, clicking their cameras as he leaves. I just pray that he got the door closed so that I don't appear in the back of the photos in my pyjamas.

 **HOENN SCHOOL GRADES LOWER THAN ANY OTHER REGION**

 **COLD WINTER TO COME?**

 **MORE TRAINERS THAN EVER SIGNING UP AGE TEN**

"Are you sure you want to move out?"

"Yes," I state simply. "I've grown up. I've got a job, I'm engaged. I don't want to be living with my parents forever. No offence."

"I'm really sorry about what Norman said. He was ranting about it all last night and at breakfast this morning."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I say, stuffing my Torchic doll into a cardboard box on top of my few fancy dresses.

"I'm just letting you know that the feeling over your marriage isn't mutual. I think you're fine in doing it. I know Steven is a good man, and I know he won't hurt you in any way."

"Thanks." I pick the box up, stacking it on top of a growing pile and starting on a new one.

"This probably seems very forward of me, but I would still like to be invited to your wedding, May."

"That's fine. I can do that. But you won't be getting a plus one."

"Fine with me." She manages a weak smile, and helps me carry my boxes out to the moving van.

"It's been a long time since you've been in a moving van." She brings a hand up to her face, dabbing her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"It's a strange day, when your little girl moves out."

"I'm not a little girl any more." I wrap my arms around her, and she sniffles slightly. "I'll call you when I get to Mauville, okay?"

"Okay."

I clamber into the van, and my mother waves until I can't see her anymore.

We arrive in Mauville mid afternoon, and I pay the deliveryman on the spot. He helps me bring the boxes into the house, and since I don't have any proper furniture, he can leave quickly. I flip open my PokéNav, pressing the call function and calling Steven.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, May, but can you call back later? I'm kinda- ugh- in the middle of something."

"What, may I ask?"

"I'm going on BuzzNav in five minutes. You should watch, if you're not too busy."

"I just got here, so I have a lot to do, but it can wait. I'll switch apps now. Break a leg!" I laugh, and hang up before he can make some snide comment in return.

The usual reporter is there, finishing up the news. She just does current affairs, so she's nowhere near as insufferable as the others. But then the screen changes, and the flashy pop colours of the celebrity gossip panel come up. I wince at their brightness.

"Helloooo and welcome, to your favourite section of BuzzNav, Trainer Tracker! This is our weekly celebrity edition, and wow, what news we have today! As you all probably already know, our league champions, May Maple and Steven Stone are set to tie the knot in April, and that's been all we've been talking about all day! And of course, what is Trainer Tracker without a special guest, so welcoming, for the first time _ever_ on BuzzNav, it's the man of the hour, Steven Stone himself!" Steven walks onto the screen, and the reporter holds a hand out for him to shake. He obliges, and then sits down on the opposite side of the desk.

"So, Mr Stone, how long have you and May been engaged?" She asks enthusiastically.

"A while. Can I just say something to the nation?" She pauses, and once she receives confirmation from a director or something, nods slowly.

"I have always been a very private person. There is a reason that this is my first time appearing on BuzzNav. I don't like my personal life being broadcast to everyone all over the world. And I know that even though May hasn't been in the spotlight for very long, but she's not particularly keen on her life being displayed either. So please, stop discussing this. We'll not being inviting any media companies to the wedding; ceremony or reception. Thank you for your time." He gets up after his speech, leaving the studio. You can faintly hear crewmembers shouting at him in the background, but that's the end of his segment.

 **STEVEN STONE MAKES ANGRY BUZZNAV APPEARANCE**

 **MAY MAPLE MOVES TO MAUVILLE**

 **HOENN SEES INCREASE IN TOURISM FOR THE AUTUMN SEASON**

My apartment is quiet and empty. After all the ruckus of moving and setting up, I'm alone most of the time. Even though I'm at work most of the day, I still end up going home alone and spending most of my weekends alone. Steven visits often, and we eat dinner and watch movies until one or both of us fall asleep. But the silence leaves me a lot of time to think.

I think about Maxie often. Did we do the right thing but putting him in jail? Surely, because ecoterrorism isn't an actual crime, we could've just given him community service or something. Team Magma didn't actually harm anyone. In fact, the person who harmed people was probably me, by catching Groudon and imprisoning it in my computer.

I think about Steven as well. Even though he tells me he loves me almost daily, part of me still doesn't believe him. I feel as though I've trapped him, and even though I do love him, I think a lot of the time that he would be better with someone else. Of course, I haven't told him, or anyone else this. It's a sort of inner monologue, one that will stay as an inner monologue forever.

After meeting Cynthia in Sinnoh, I have constantly thought about how perfect she and Steven would be together. They have similar interests, are pretty much the same age, and she's beautiful. People like Cynthia are why people like me have low self-confidence.

I'm glad that I have to go to work. It stops the thoughts I have while alone- the ones that consist of self-doubt and self-loathing. Distractions are always welcome, which is why I constantly have trashy TV such as wedding dress shows and cooking shows on. One day Steven come over, unannounced, and I had these on, and he thought I was getting inspiration for my own wedding dress.

I've left most of the wedding planning to Steven, mainly because he has about five times the money I do, and he's a much better organiser. All I have to do is pick out a dress, which is easier said than done. That involves finding a dress shop in my area, and finding someone to go with to tell me if I look horrible, and actually having the energy to leave my apartment.

One day in early December, my mother pays an impromptu visit.

"We're going wedding dress shopping." And despite my many protests, that's just what we did. She drags me to a boutique near the bike shop in the main part of the city, which I never knew existed. We're greeted with champagne, which I politely decline, and my mother is seated on a chaise longue while I'm whisked away to a fitting room.

"Now, Miss Maple-"

"May, please."

"May, then. Do you know what type of dress you're looking for?"

"Not a princess dress. No ball gowns, please. Maybe something A-line? Sweetheart neckline? White is preferable." Despite saying that I'm not watching the wedding dress programmes, I've picked up a lot from them.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back."

I try on five or six of the sample dresses and refuse to show my mother because of how I looked in them. The assistant practically insisted that I show them, but I stayed where I was, doing the adult equivalent of stamping my feet. The next dress, however, I do show my mother, and I see her reach for the tissues as soon as I come out of the dressing room.

"Why are you crying? It's just a dress."

"But May, it's a _wedding_ dress. And... well, you look beautiful."

"I'll take this one then," I tell the attendant, and she looks shocked.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've barely tried any dresses on! Most people try about twenty or thirty on, in multiple stores."

"I'll take this one," I reiterate, and she nods, helping me back into the changing room and out of the dress. I look at it hanging up in the bag while she returns the rest of the dresses. I've seen ones like it on TV- it's simple, but makes me look good. The bodice has a sweetheart neckline, like I requested, and is covered in lace. The skirt is flowing, but not too flowing, and it makes my legs look a lot longer than they actually are. And if I wear heels on the actual day, there won't be as much of a height difference between Steven and me.

I carry the dress in its plastic dress bag back to my apartment, hanging it up in my wardrobe. It looks misplaced within my colourful clothes, but I hastily shut the door before I start to hate it.

Now I'm alone again, I turn the TV on to see what period dramas are on at this time of day. The sinking feeling resettles in my stomach, and I feel horrible again.

This time, I'm not thinking about Steven, or Maxie, or Cynthia, but my parents. My mother has tried so hard, these last few years; to improve what both she and I blame her for. My father, on the other hand, who was so supportive of my training through my younger years and actually wanted me to train Pokémon, has been awful to me since I became the league champion. In fact, he was cold towards me as soon as I beat his gym. So it was okay for me to train Pokémon, as long as didn't become better than him, and as long as I didn't become his _boss_.

I remember that I haven't taken any of my medicine in months, and that my repeat prescription that my mother drops off every other Tuesday has been sitting in the kitchen, untouched. I slowly, slowly, get up, and wander into the kitchen area. I fill a glass of water, and take the medicine. One, two, three... eight, nine, ten... I lose count after I finish one packet, and stumble back into the living room, before deciding the bedroom would be a better place for me. I fall onto my bed, still fully dressed, and fall asleep without even trying.

 **CHAMPION MAY HOSPITALISED UNDER SUSPICIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES**

 **MAY MAPLE SPENDS THE NIGHT IN HOSPITAL**

 **FAMILY CONFIRMS CHAMPION MAY WILL SURVIVE ORDEAL**

I drift in and out of consciousness for the next few days. In the brief moments when I'm awake, I can see white walls and bright lights, and I can hear a constant beeping. When I do wake up, finally, it's only for about five minutes. I can't move my arms or legs, and when I try to open my mouth to alert the people that I'm awake, no sound comes out. I can however move my eyes, and I can see my mother sitting on a chair not too far from my bed. She's not looking at me; her eyes are trained on a magazine on her lap, but they're red from crying. Guilt hits my stomach, and I close my eyes in an attempt to forget what's going on.

Steven is sitting in the chair when I wake up next, taking over from my mother. I can move my head this time, and I can turn to see his face properly. He looks scared- an emotion I've never seen on his face before. He's usually so eloquent, so professional, so to see him looking as afraid as he does makes me feel about a million times worse. He notices me looking at him, and his eyes widen. He takes my hand from the bed, gently holding it in his own.

"May." He looks so happy, but there's something else on his face. Is he still afraid? Is he afraid of what to say to me? Is he afraid of what I'll say to him.

"Steven," I whisper, and it's barely even a whisper. He seems to get what I was trying to say though, and he smiles earnestly.

"I'm going to get the doctor, okay?" He asks, and I nod, despite not wanting to see any doctors. I want to go home- well, maybe not to Mauville, but maybe to Littleroot. Or even with Steven in Mossdeep. A part of me wants to go back to Johto, but I know that's not a viable option. The doctor reappears once I finish considering this, a clipboard in his hand and Steven close behind him.

"May. How are you feeling?"

"I think that's obvious."

"May, please. Tell him how you're feeling. Physically, perhaps?" Steven suggests.

"My stomach is sore," I sigh, "And I have a headache. And I'm pretty hungry, if that counts."

"Okay," he says, scribbling it down on his clipboard. "I can get you some food brought out. Anything in particular? You've been out for almost a week, so it's not particularly surprising."

"Anything. I don't mind."

He leaves the room with a nod, leaving me alone with Steven. He sits on the chair, and takes my hand again. He absentmindedly moves my hair from my face, and I continue to stare at the sheets.

"Your mother told me that you were diagnosed with depression five years ago." His voice is gentle, and I can't help but look up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" He's not cross, but curious, and that makes me feel slightly better. At least he's not angry with me.

"I didn't think it was important," I mumble, and he sighs.

"Oh, May. Of course it was important. Anything you have to tell me is important, and I will always think that."

"You're such a sap." He laughs at this, but I can just feel the tears forming involuntarily in my eyes.

"May, May, don't cry. You're okay."

"I don't want to be here, Steven. I want to go home."

"I don't think Mauville is the best place for you right now, May."

"I want to get out of this hospital, then. Just go... somewhere."

"I'll try to swing something with the doctors, but I don't think they particularly want you getting out any time soon. They still want you to see a psychotherapist, and talk about why you might've done what you did."

"Steven, I know why I did it. I hadn't been taking my medicine, and I'd been over thinking everything. I've been thinking about Maxie, and about you, and about my parents, and how _different_ everything would've been without me! Did I do the right thing with capturing Groudon? Did I do the right thing by even going on a journey? I'd been so against it for years, but yet I did it anyway, and to be honest, I think I've messed everything up for this region! I'm not even from here, yet I waltzed over here and ruined it!"

"You know that's not even slightly true. Everyone in this region loves you- BuzzNav has been reporting constantly about you since your hospitalisation. You made the front page of every paper in the country when you were admitted. I've had so many calls to the league asking about you. We've been closed for a week- we can't function without you."

"I'm sure you'd manage," I mumble, staring at my feet sticking out from underneath the blankets.

"The league might, but I wouldn't." He's sincere about this, which surprises me. "That's why we're getting married. Because I love you, and I don't want to live without you. Is it selfish to say that I'm glad you didn't get what you wanted?"

"I bought a wedding dress," I blurt out, almost without thinking.

"Really?" I nod. "That's good. Is it nice?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to see it."

He's being cheesy as usual, but it's kinda cute.

* * *

I sleep for a lot of the time while in hospital, but I'm okay with that. My family and friends float in and out of the room. I wake up one day to a familiar shock of green hair leaning against the end of the bed.

"Wally?" I call, and the boy turns around.

"May," he breathes, scurrying up to beside my bed.

"How are you?" I ask, even though that's probably not even slightly important. Clearly, he's here to see how I am, but this is just common conversation courtesy.

"That doesn't matter." Just as I suspected. "How are you?"

"Recovering," I say, truthfully. I am recovering, even if I still feel like hell.

"Uh… yeah. Your dad told me you were here. So I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Wait… my dad?"

"Yep! He was here when I arrived." I sit up straight, my hand clenching the bed sheets subconsciously.

"Wally, could you tell the receptionist not to let my dad in here when you're leaving?" I stutter, trying to keep my voice as calm as physically possible.

"Well, I can, but… why?"

"I don't want him in here," I say simply, releasing my grip on the sheets.

"Okay. I won't ask. It's fine. What about your mom, though?"

"She's okay. She… she hasn't done anything wrong. Recently, at least." I stare at the magazines on the pull out table, glaring at the pretty model on the front.

"May… what did your dad do?"

"He… he was always my favourite parent as a child. I was a daddy's girl, so to say. But then… he disapproved of Steven and me. I'm sure you know about all that. It's been all over the newspapers." I laugh bitterly, and Wally laughs too, but his is nervous and scared. Clearly, he doesn't want to be in a room with a mad girl like me.

"I saw. Congratulations by the way," his smile is earnest this time, and I'm slightly comforted.

"Thanks. It's… its one thing that makes me happy, I guess. Him, I mean." I try to smile, and just about succeed, before I hear the door opening again.

"May! You're awake, thank god."

"Get out." I don't even need to look up to place the voice.

"May, why-"

"I said GET OUT!" I yell, throwing one of the magazines at my father. It hits him in the chest, and he takes a step backwards unsteadily.

"May, what is wrong with you?" He queries, his voice rising with anger. This is a tone I rarely hear, and have only been subjected to twice in my life.

"Mister Norman, I don't think May wants to see you," Wally whispers, stating what should've been obvious.

"Why the hell not? She's my daughter, and I have the right to see her."

"Dad, I'm an adult. If I don't want to see my parents, that's my decision. I… I… ugh, just leave. I asked you already."

"May, this isn't like you-"

"Well, maybe you don't know me! I told you to get out already, so do it!"

"You have no authority over me, young lady."

"I think she does, Norman," comes a calm voice from behind the door. Steven appears in the doorway, adding to the already crowded ambience of the room.

"Don't you come in here saying things about my daughter! I'm in half a mind to punch you, but I'd just get fired, so I wont. But I'm leaving, don't you worry." He turns back to me, adding, "You got what you wanted, May. Don't expect support from me ever again."

He turns to leave, and I burst into tears.

"Oh, May," Steven sighs, crossing the room in brisk strides. "What are you doing?" I hadn't even noticed that I was digging my fingernails into my palms, but I uncurled my hand, revealing semi-circular dents in my hands, with the tiniest trickle of blood coming from one of them. I brought that hand up to wipe my eyes. Steven kissed the top of my head, and then turned to Wally.

"Thank you for being here. If I hadn't got here, and you weren't here, dear only knows what would've happened." He inclined his head sincerely, and Wally nodded back, in his petrified way.

"I'll be going now. I have to make dinner tonight," Wally said, standing up and stretching slightly.

"Uh. Are you sure?" I ask, my voice still slightly shaky from all my sobbing.

"Yeah. Give me a call when you get out of hospital, okay?"

"I'll be sure to. Thanks, Wally."

He leaves, and I'm sad to see him go. Wally is my best friend, and it genuinely meant a lot for him to be here today.

"Are you okay, May?" Steven asks, and that unfamiliar look of fear is on his face again. I look away.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No."

"May."

" _Steven,_ " I say exasperatedly, turning back to face him.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. I promise." I reach for his hand with my non-teary one, squeezing it gently. "The doctors say I can leave on Monday."

"Three days to go, then. I've… well, I hope I'm not being to presumptuous, but…" he starts, apprehension evident in his voice.

"Get on with it, Steven."

"Well, I've cleared out some space in my house, and I thought maybe you could move in with me? Like, permanently."

"How much stuff have you cleared out?" I ask.

"Is that your only question?" Steven asks, chuckling slightly.

"You say it like it's a marriage proposal," I joke. "And you've already done that."

 **CHAMPION MAY DISCHARGED FROM HOSPITAL**

 **GYM LEADER NORMAN TO QUIT?**

 **SHAKE UP IN THE LEAGUE- MORE ON PAGE TEN**

Mom drives me to Lilycove City the day I'm discharged for hospital, where Drake has offered to pick me up in his new boat. It's getting cold- Christmas is almost here. If I squint, I can see Mossdeep in the horizon, where I'll be moving to.

"I can believe that you're actually moving in with Steven."

"I know. It's weird, when you think about it."

"I've been thinking about it a lot," she admits, wrapping her arms around me for what feels like the hundredth time that day.

"I'll be fine. You trust Steven, don't you?" I reassure her, patting her on the back. I can feel her nod over my shoulder.

"Your father told me about what happened in the hospital."

"I'm sure he did," I sigh, pulling away to lift my bag.

"I don't agree with what you did, but… well, you're an adult now. You can make your own decisions." She sighs solemnly, before turning back to the car.

"Are you not coming over to Mossdeep with me?" I ask, and I can feel my face falling slightly.

"I have to cook dinner," she laughs.

"Dad can cook his own dinner. He's not a child! Come on mom, please? Text dad, tell him you'll be late. I really want you to come with me." I admit, and she pulls out her PokéNav.

"Fine. You're too good at persuading, May."

We walk along the boardwalk, finding Drake's boat with ease- his Salamence was curled up on the helm. He motions for me to throw my bags to him and jump on myself, and my mother follows closely behind.

"Are you all ready to go, lass?" He asks, and I swear that his accent has only got stronger since he left the league.

"Yep!"

The tiny boat pulls out into the open sea, and soon we're practically flying across the waves towards Mossdeep. An unfamiliar feeling settles in my stomach. It takes me a moment to figure it out, but it's excitement. I haven't felt like this in a long time- my life sort of seems like it's sorting itself out (even if I'm still on medication and have to see a therapist). And I guess, it's thanks to Steven.

Okay that sounded really dorky. Please pretend I didn't say that.

Drake moors the boat in the Mossdeep harbour, and gives me bear hug before I get off. He civilly shakes my mothers hand, who, in her embarrassing way, asks for his autograph. I look up the hill, which I will have to walk up to get to Steven's- no, _my_ house. He said he'd meet me there, and I can't help but admit I'm slightly disappointed that he didn't make the effort to walk to the dock.

Mom offers to carry my bag up the hill, but I take it off her at the top since she starts complaining about the weight of it. All the rest of stuff I posted to Mossdeep, and even though it cost me a fortune, it was definitely worth it because frankly, I'm too lazy to carry boxes up and down all day.

I spot the house as soon as we get into the main part of the town, and I have to take a deep breath to calm myself. I feel like a want to throw up, and part of me is telling me to back out now. But the other part- the larger, and frankly more sensible, part encourages me. I speed up ever so slightly, and mom shouts at me to slow down, and I realise I've been walking too fast for her this whole time.

"Are you okay, May? You seem pretty… wired up."

"I'm just nervous. I'm okay."

"Why are you nervous? Steven loves you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know," I say, managing a half smile. I do know, but I also feel like I need constantly reminded.

My mother knocks on the door of the house, since I'm fumbling with my bag. I notice that the outside of the house is cleaner; Steven probably took a hose to it or something. The door swings open, and Steven is standing there, looking effortlessly attractive as usual (is that his thing? I should probably ask him sometime).

"Welcome, Mrs Maple. Nice to see you again, and this time under happier circumstances."

"You too Steven! I was just dropping May off- she wanted me to come with her, see."

"Well come in, come in!" He moves aside to let me and mom in, who immediately disappears into the living room. "Do you want to put your bag upstairs? You can leave it in the bedroom, and then come back downstairs."

"Sure," I answer, with a shrug of my shoulders. I do as he said, before going into the living room.

"Surprise!" Came the cheer from the many people crowded in the tiny room. I gasp audibly, and it takes me a moment to actually process that everyone in the room is there to greet _me_. Not Steven, but _me._ All the Elite Four are there- Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Archie, who looks as though he'd rather be anywhere else. Wallace and Lisia are there, no surprise, as well as a lot of the rest of the gym leaders (Roxanne, Brawly and Winona make an effort to speak to me).

I'm forced to mingle by mom, and I find out a lot about what I've missed while I was hospitalised. A lot of people ask how I'm doing, and why I was in the hospital, and I mumble out excuses and sorry's and thank you's until my throat is dry. Finally, most of them, including mom, drift away, back home so they can get on with their own lives, leaving me with Steven and Wallace.

"Well, I should be getting home to Sootopolis and leave you two alone," Wallace drawled, slowly standing up and giving Steven a very pointed look, which Steven shook off.

"Thank you for feeling as though you had to organise a party for May moving in, Wallace. It was much appreciated," Steven said, glaring at him.

"Come now, Steven, May enjoyed it! Didn't you, May?"

"Not really," I admit, and I see Wallace's face fall slightly. However, being the good actor he is, he manages to pull himself back together.

"Well, everyone else enjoyed it, so maybe you just need to learn to have more fun." He pulled his hat on over his teal hair, stretching his shoulders out. "Ciao, love birds!" He scurried out the door before I had time to say anything else, but I rolled my eyes in his vague direction, which Steven picked up on.

"Don't be so harsh on him, May. He means well."

"I know, but he still annoys me. Learn how to-" I was interrupted by Steven's PokéNav ringing.

"Sorry, I'll go take this. I won't be a minute," he said, grabbing the device and hurrying into the kitchen. I decide that I've been awake for long enough, and pad up the stairs and into the bedroom. I change quickly, and brush my teeth in the house's tiny bathroom, before sliding under the covers. I've slept here before, beside Steven, but accepting the reality that this is how I'll be living from now on is different. I still find it weird to think about- imagine me, living with Steven. I can hear his footsteps coming upstairs, and a flick of the landing light, and he enters the room, raking a hand through his hair.

"Who was on the phone?" I ask, doing my best to look at him from under the blankets.

"My father," he explains, "apparently he decided that one a.m. would be a good time to tell me that he plans to retire at the end of the financial year." He sits down on the edge of the bed, and I push myself upright.

"So what, he's retiring in like, a week?" I ask, awed.

"Apparently, he's been thinking about this for a while. And… well, you know what this means for me, right?"

"…You have to take over Devon."

 **DEVON BOSS RETIRES AGED SIXTY**

 **CEO OF DEVON STEP DOWN**

 **STEVEN STONE TO TAKE POSITION AS NEW CEO OF DEVON CORP?**

"I'm sure you all know why I called this emergency meeting."

"Yeah, and you're making us give up part of our break up for this, so it better be good," Sidney complained, and Glacia merely rolled her eyes.

"We're in a tricky situation here. This is no laughing matter, you imbecile."

"Hey, hey! Calm down! This is important, so stop fighting!" Phoebe yelled, and the unusual shift in her tone of voice made the other two look up.

"Why aren't you kicking up a fuss, Archie? C'mon man, us bros have to stick together!"

"I don't mind having to come in. I don't even celebrate Christmas, so it makes no difference to me."

"You suck man! You could've at least suck with me."

"Anyway," Steven interjected, clearing his throat. "As you're all aware, I'm expected to take over Devon starting on Monday. This is something I'm not particularly keen on. I'd much prefer to stay here, and work with all of you, but I'm not sure that's a viable option. I've kept my ties with Devon all these years, but I known I am not the best man for the job."

"Hey, hey! I have an idea!" Phoebe called out, and with a signal from Steven, she burst into her speech. "How about you take the position, and then, like, right away, you appoint someone else, someone who you deem suitable for the position!"

"That is one possibility, but then I would seem unreliable to the press, and the League has been getting enough bad press at the moment, so I think we could all do without that." I stare at the desk. That is my fault, and I know it.

"Why don't you just tell your father that you don't want to take over?" Archie suggests, and the whole room goes quiet. All five other heads turn to him slowly, and he pulls at his shirt collar. "Well, I mean, you could use Phoebe's idea, but tell him you want him to pick someone he thinks is suitable for the job. He's still in office, right? So he still has the power to do that."

"That was… surprisingly smart, Archie. I didn't even think of that myself," Steven thought, tapping his fingers on the table. "Mm. I think that's a good idea. Maybe we should just go with that?"

"Sure," Sidney says, and everyone else just nods. "Honestly, I don't know why you called us all in for this. I mean, you just could've phoned-"

"Bad news!" The receptionist from the front desk ran into the room, interrupting Sidney in the middle of his sentence. "Apparently, Maxie has escaped from prison. It's not known yet how this happened, but he did it, and he's fled."

"What?" Steven exclaimed, standing up sharply. "I'll phone the gym leaders. Can you get this onto BuzzNav?"

"Right away, sir." She hurried out the door, and I could hear her heels clicking on the stairs.

"How did this happen?" Phoebe asked.

"If we had killed him instead of putting him in prison, this wouldn't've happened," Glacia said, with a very pointed look in my direction.

"Well, that's not my fault, Glacia. He managed to escape, and now we have to deal with this together, as a team."

"Enough with your motivational speeches May. I think everyone here would agree with me that this is indeed your fault." All the rest of the Elite Four turn to look at me, but Steven cuts in before anyone says anything else.

"I'm going to phone the gym leaders and tell them to conduct a search in their respective town. Of course, there are towns without gyms, so I'd ask you to go to them. Glacia, Littleroot and Oldale, if you could. Phoebe, Verdanturf, and Sidney, go to Fallarbor. Archie, Slateport, and May, Lilycove. I'll stay here, so please, report back if you find anything."

"Yes, sir!" Sidney joked, before sauntering out of the room. Everyone else left with more demure nods and confirmations of understanding, until Steven and I were the only ones left.

"I'll tell Brendan and Wally to help Wattson in Mauville. That city is huge, so it would take him years to manage it all on his own."

"True. I'll tell him. Thank you for concern." With a curt nod, I leave, calling on Altaria as soon as I get outside.

"Lilycove, Altaria. Go!"

 **PRISONER ESCAPES FROM METEOR FALLS**

 **MAGMA LEADER MAXIE AT LARGE AGAIN**

 **LEAGUE CALL FOR HELP- FIND MAXIE**

By the time I arrive in Lilycove, I can tell that all the residents have already received the news, and they're locking themselves in their houses, shutting the curtains and closing the doors.

"What are you doing?" I yell, dismounting Altaria. "He's not a serial killer! He's harmless with out Tabitha and Courtney, so get your asses out here and help me look for him!"

Slowly, one door opens, and a young woman, not much older than me, emerges, Pokéball clenched in her hand.

"Thank you! Come on guys, here's one volunteer! The rest of you need to stop acting like cowards!"

More people leave their houses, but more of them are angry at my words than wants to help. I ignore their taunts and threats, instead attempting to rile them to action.

"Search the town! Top to bottom! If you find anything, phone the Pokémon League emergency number, and Steven will take your call. But only serious calls, okay?"

They scurry off, apart from a select few who loiter in the plaza. I roll my eyes and pointedly ignore them, which eventually makes them drift away to help with the search. I get out my PokéNav and turn it to the BuzzNav function, hoping for some news from it. i didn't want to bother Steven by phoning him- he said to phone if we found anything, and there was nothing.

Team Magma had a hideout just outside Lilycove before, and I couldn't see Maxie returning there. He was incredibly smart, and didn't strike me as the sort of person to make rash or impulsive decisions. He had probably though this through before, and had a specific location picked out in advance. He probably had secret tunnels and shortcuts and concealed paths in his head, and it was only a matter of _when_. And clearly, when was now.

As I run this through my head, my PokéNav rings, and I look at the screen to discover that Brendan is calling.

"Hello?"

"May! I'm in Mauville- well, I'm not, I'm at New Mauville, and I think I've found Maxie."

"What? Brendan, why didn't you call the League? Why me?"

"Well, I'm not sure, and I don't want to look stupid, so I though I'd phone you first."

"Ugh, whatever. Anyway, how did he get into New Mauville? I'm pretty sure you have to use retina scanning to get in."

"Hang on two seconds, May…" I hear him take the PokéNav away from his ear, and then footsteps, and then he returns. "Yeah, there's some sort of scanner here, but the screen says 'Access Granted 14:56'. Are you and Wattson the only people who have access to this place?"

"Well yeah, I thought so, but… Well, I never got a comprehensive list of the people who had access, Brendan, but I just assumed that because the construction had been decommissioned, Wattson had taken everyone off the access list."

"So… if Maxie used to work here, he could still be on the list?"

"I guess. Listen Brendan, don't go in. I'm in Lilycove at the moment, but I'll be over in a minute, and we can go in together."

"Sure thing, boss. I'll be here."

"Thanks Brendan. Stay safe!"

I hang up then, pocketing the PokéNav and grabbing Altaria's Pokéball. I find someone nearby, who I grab by the arm and shout in their ear.

"I have to, and I'm putting you in charge. Keep looking for Maxie, but it's most likely he's not here. But just in case, don't call off the search, okay?" Before he even has a chance to reply, I throw Altaria's Pokéball and clamber onto the back of the floating cloud.

It doesn't take me too long to get to New Mauville, and I see Brendan still hanging about outside, like I told him to. I land gracefully, returning Altaria to her Pokéball, and walking towards Brendan.

"Are you sure he's in here?" I ask, hesitant to go in there without a proper reason.

"I'm pretty sure," he replies, and with a sigh, I lift Blaziken's Pokéball from my belt, clenching it one hand.

"Here we go then."

We enter the building, and I immediately see the retinal scanner by the door. I allow it to scan my eyes, and push Brendan through the swinging doors before the machine wants to scan his eyes. There's no one in the first room, but there are more rooms further into the complex, and we wander down the stairs and to the generator room.

"Do you actually think he's here, Brendan? I mean, there's been no evidence apart from the activated retina scanner to suggest he's been here."

"Well, Wattson told me to check this place out, so I guess he knows something. Maybe he remembers that Maxie worked here?"

"Maybe," I sigh, as we reach the bottom of the stairs. "Shush a second, Brendan." I stay absolutely still, as does Brendan, and we can still hear a shuffling noise coming from behind the generator. We approach slowly, but clearly whoever is behind there can hear us, because the sound stops.

"We're not going to hurt you. Come out, whoever you are," I command, but to no avail. The noise has ceased, and I have no proof that there even was a person behind there.

"Was it a Pokémon?" Asks Brendan, but the person finally talks.

"I am not a Pokémon, child." I roll my eyes at the voice.

"Get out here, Maxie." There's more shuffling, and then he appears, dressed in what I recognise as the Meteor Falls Prison uniform. "Why did you escape?" I demand, but he shrugs his shoulders.

"I didn't believe I should be in prison," he stated simply.

"Why didn't you appeal your case then, instead of breaking out? The whole country's in lockdown, everyone is panicking, and it's because you selfishly decided you needed to get out!"

"Imagine me, the great Maxie, appealing my case! I am more than an 'ecoterrorist', as you league buffoons branded me with. Thanks for that by the way. Did you come up with that crime on your own? Because all the others in the prison are saying that it didn't exist until after I was arrested."

"I wasn't in power at that time, so that has nothing to do with me. Take that up with Steven; I'm sure you could request his presence, and he would be more than happy to get this sorted out."

"Stop talking May. There's no way I'm going back to that hellhole. I don't belong in prison. I wish I were dead. Maybe if one more person on your council had chosen the capital punishment option, that would be the case," he moped, sitting himself down on the concrete floor.

"Don't talk like that! Why do people keep blaming me for this! First Glacia, now you… ugh, this is starting to hurt my head. Come on, Maxie. We have to get you back to Meteor Falls. Brendan, call Steven."

"Sure thing."

"I'm not leaving," Maxie says, fishing through his pockets for something.

"Okay… but you are. I have no choice but to bring you back."

"Well… yes. You have no choice. But you're bringing me back the way I want."

"What do you- wait, no. No!" He brings out a gun at the moment I say this, holding it to his head with his usual apathetic expression on his face.

"This is the end for me, May. And the end of our story together. You are extremely talented, child. Do some good."

"No, stop! Brendan, help!" But he's left the room, and I'm left with Maxie, whose shaking hand has a pistol against his temple. "You've already ruined my life, Maxie, this won't change anything! I can tell this is a guilt trip; you're trying to get me to let you go free! I'm not _stupid_ , Maxie!" My voice raises, and it's shaking. Tears begin to well up in my eyes, and a few spill onto my cheeks. This is not a situation I want to be in in any way. I can hear noises from upstairs, and I assume that some of the other League officials have arrived.

"Well, this is goodbye. Good luck, May!"

The shot rings around the room, and Maxie's body crumples and lands on the floor with a thud.

My knees give out, and I fall to the ground, covering my face with my hands. I just killed Maxie. I killed him! My words killed him. Or was it my decision back in September that did it? He's lying there though; gun in hand, pool of crimson blood flowing from his head. I can faintly hear footsteps running down the stairs, and then a hand is placed on my shoulder, bringing me back to earth.

"What happened, May?" Steven asks, but I can't say anything. I cling to him like a child, my tears soaking through his jacket. He pats me on the back, and many more people swarm down the stairs, stopping at the bottom in complete shock of what happened. "Get that body out of here," Steven commands, still with his arms around me.

"Steven," I try to say, but my voice is weak, and I can tell the expression on his face without seeing it.

"It's okay May. It's okay. It's over."

"It's not over, Steven. It's never over. It's a constant battle," I say bitterly, and he pats my head slightly. He knows what I'm referring to, of course, but it's not something I can say out loud, not even to him.

"Let's go home. You're tired, you're in shock."

He helps me to my feet, and I shakily walk up the stairs, with Steven holding me upright. Brendan notices me leaving, and takes the other side. I try to smile at him, but I end up sobbing harder. When we get into the fresh air, the news crews are there. I ask to sit down, and Steven politely tells the crews to leave me be for a moment. The tears continue to run down my face, but end up stopping, leaving my eyes sore and my face sticky. I look a mess, and I pray that there are no cameras in my face.

 **FUGITIVE MAXIE FOUND DEAD**

 **NEW MAUVILLE SITE OF MAXIE SUICIDE**

 **TEAM MAGMA LEADER DIES IN CHASE**

I throw myself into wedding planning after the incident, trying desperately to find a distraction. The whole situation brought up some fairly recent memories that I was trying my best to quash, and I felt like death for about a week. I had probably exhausted myself with all the crying I had done, and I lived on a diet of soup for the rest of the time I was off work.

Apart from the time I had attended Steven's 'emergency meeting', I hadn't stepped a foot into the Pokémon League since I had overdosed. It felt weird, returning after Christmas. We hadn't really done Christmas properly, me and Steven, but the tiny affair was nice enough. He dragged me out to church in the morning, and then we opened presents, and ate dinner. It was nothing in comparison to the huge parties my family threw in Johto, but I enjoyed it just the same.

"May?" Phoebe asks, sticking her head into the Champion's Room. Today was Steven's day off, and that made it my duty to take on any challengers that made it through the Elite.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that it's nice to see you back! We all missed you, even Glacia, and we're glad you're okay!" It sounds heavily scripted and rehearsed, but the sentiment is there.

"Thanks, Phoebe," I say, offering her a wry smile. She nods in return, and disappears again, presumably to her own room.

I sigh quietly, shuffling through the pile of paperwork. Steven told me he's been keeping on track of my papers as well as his own, but my side of the desk is a hundred times messier than his. I lay my head on the desk, drumming my pen against the paper. There's a letter asking me to rent out the conference room next week for some contest event, and I sign it without properly reading it. It says something about seven o'clock, and I set a reminder on my PokéNav to be here early to open up. There's a leave request form from Archie- he wants a week off in two weeks, as he's going on a cruise with Drake. I laugh as I sign it- I never pegged them as friends.

I decide for once, to empty the post box. That's usually Steven's job, but I've been out of the loop for so long, I think I should probably check it for anything. Anything urgent is generally emailed to us, and anything sent to here is usually some form of advertising. I sort through the inevitable- there's a new restaurant in Mauville, Fortree City's annual bird Pokémon festival is this weekend, and the dreaded League electricity bill. At the bottom of the box is an ivory envelope, with my and Steven's names written carefully in fancy calligraphy on the front. I tear the envelope open, reading the card inside.

 _Dear Steven and May,_

 _Many congratulations on your engagement. I apologise for sending this so late, but I couldn't track down a personal address for either of you, so I decided to send this to the Pokémon League instead. I hope that's okay. I am also writing to invite the two of you to a Champions only event in Kalos. It will be very low-key, and I have extended this invitation to all the Champions for every region. I would be honoured of you could make it. I plan to hold the event at the start of April, however a date and place has not been set yet. Thank you regardless, and good luck with your wedding!  
_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Diantha x_

The letter is well composed and written neatly in Diantha's professional handwriting, but the words 'start of April' make a small pit form in my stomach. As much as I hate attending League events, this one wouldn't be specifically League, and it may be more interesting. However, the start of April would be cutting it fine for the wedding, and we do really need to be in the country for that. I decide to stop worrying and phone Steven, who is probably sitting at home bored.

"Hey, Steven?"

"May? Why are you phoning? Is there a problem? Do you need me?"

"No, no, I just have a question."

"Fire away."

"I was checking the post box, and I saw we received an invitation for a Champion's only event in Kalos."

"Okay. Is it Diantha that's hosting it?"

"Yep. The thing is, I reckon it's gonna clash with our wedding." This isn't exactly true, but the part of me that doesn't want to go to this even is taking over.

"That's a shame. Can you RSVP and tell her we won't be able to make it?"

"Can do. I just wanted to check with you if that was okay."

"Of course it is. Now, get back to work. I love you."

"I love you too," I say, laughing at his cheesy comment, before hanging up.

As I write the letter, the loudspeaker clicks on, and I instinctively look up to the corner where it's situated.

"A challenger had entered the League."

What? On the first day back? I roll my eyes. They probably won't get past Archie, who has an extremely high win rate. And even if they do, the other Elite will smash them.

How wrong I was.

The loudspeaker clicks on again, with the announcement that "The challenger is approaching the Champion Room." This shocked me- no one has got past all the elite four in over five months! I grab my Pokéball belt from the table, clipping it around my waist and leaving my office to stand in the centre of the room. The doors slowly slide open, and I start in my meticulously prepared speech.

"Welcome, Challenger! You've done well to make it as far as you have, but I can't let you go any further! Prepare to be crushed by my team of-" I stop in the middle of my sentence, staring at my challenger. He's instantly recognisable from his hair and his outfit, and I can't continue my speech. "Wallace?"

"In the flesh, darling," he says, swanning further into the room and taking his position at the end of the battlefield, one hand on his hip, and the other resting beside his Pokéballs.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a gym leader? Why are you taking on the league?"

"Easy with the questions, May, sweetie. I'll explain. Steven asked me to come here. He asked me to challenge the league so i can take over. He wants to quit, May. He wants to do… well, dear knows what, but it's probably something with rocks. Don't worry though. Even if you lose, you'll still have your job. It'll be Steven that's booted out," he explains, a smirk on his face.

"Why aren't you challenging Steven then?"

"Well, I never know what days he's in. He doesn't tell me, you know. Its kinda hit and miss."

"Well.. okay. I'll talk to him later about this. Let's just have a good battle, okay?"

"Sure. En garde!"

Despite two of my Pokémon having a type advantage over his, and one that uses grass type moves, I still lose spectacularly. His Milotic's Aurora Beam destroys my Roserade in one hit, and Jolteon goes down at the hand of his Whiscash. I end up relying on Mega Gardevoir, but even her Magical Leaf can't save me. It is close though, with us being on out last Pokémon, and I have to admit defeat.

"You beat me," I state simply.

"That I did," he replies, returning his Milotic and shaking my outstretched hand.

"I guess we go through to the Hall of Fame then."

"That would be correct."

He follows me across the water soaked battlefield, and up the stairs to the Hall of Fame. I take his Pokéballs off him, setting them carefully into the machine. i press the button to scan them, and stand back while the machine works. I look around the room- my and Steven's pictures are beside each other, and I remind myself to move them over to make room for Wallace's. Before that is a man I don't recognise, and before that is a woman with a mass of dark hair and a smirk.

"Is that Shelley?" I ask, more rhetorically than to Wallace, but he answers anyway.

"No. It's her sister. They took very different paths, as you can tell."

"And who is this? Before Steven, who was champion?"

"Wulfric. He trained Ice Type Pokémon, and Glacia trained under him. He was in power the entire time I was in training, but he retired as soon as Steven beat him. Said he didn't want to job share, and now he has a Gym Leader position in Kalos." Wallace shrugs, and points at the screen. "It's done."

"Oh. Okay." I lift the Pokéballs out of the machine, handing them back to Wallace. "I never paid much attention to this room when I was in it before."

"Well, I know exactly why," he says, raising his eyebrows and making kissing noises.

"Ugh, stop!" I reply, hitting him on the arm, and I can feel that my face has become about a million shades darker.

"Well, whatever. Time for me to go, May. Ciao. See you in our first meeting! They're on Wednesdays, right?"

"Right," I mutter, and glare at him as he saunters away.

 **WATER MASTER WALLACE BECOMES NEW HOENN CHAMPION**

 **STEVEN STONE LEAVES POKEMON LEAGUE IN HOENN**

 **MAY MAPLE LOSES FIRST BATTLE AS CHAMPION OF HOENN**

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, lying on the sofa as Steven writes in his wedding planning notebook.

"Tell you what, May?" He enquires, still distracted by his notebook.

"About Wallace, Steven," I say, my voice colder than intended.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think he would do it, to be honest." He sets his notebook down on the table, and leans forwards, balancing his elbows on his knees. "I decided that I wanted to leave the Pokémon League a while ago, so that I could pursue the whole geology thing further. And also so I can look after you. I'd much rather do geology than all that paperwork," he chuckles, and with the impassioned look on his face, I can't stay cross at him.

"Are you not already a geologist, though?"

"No. It's just a hobby at the minute, but I want to become a professional. I did Economics at university, remember?"

"So you did," I say, although I don't remember being told this at all.

"Anyway, I got some wedding stuff done today."

"Oh? Like what?" Clearly this was the question he was waiting for, as he get up, grabbing his notebook, and balances himself in the small space on the sofa where my legs aren't.

"I booked the church in Verdanturf for the twelfth, and also the hotel in Lilycove for the reception. Is that okay?"

"Fine."

"I also got invitation cards, with dates, places, times and all on them, so all we have to do is write names and addresses and post them."

"Let's do that now, then!"

"It's a bit early, don't you think? Six weeks is generally the accepted time for a wedding invitation, May."

"Yeah, okay, but if we're inviting people from other regions, then we'll have to send out invitations earlier. They'll have to book plane tickets and all that."

"Who are you planning on inviting from other regions?"

"Well… I was thinking Iris, since I met her in Kanto. And maybe Lyra. And you're friends with Lance, right?" He nods. "Well then."

"How about Cynthia? And Diantha? And then you might have to invite someone to go with Iris because she's still young."

"They can all come too."

"Fine with me," Steven shrugs, and starts writing names on cards. "Are you inviting your parents?"

"My mom."

"Who's going to give you away, though?"

"My mom," I say, reiterating what should've been obvious.

"What about a maid of honour?"

"I don't know," I sigh, setting my pen down. "I don't really have any female friends, so it's something I've been having trouble with."

"It doesn't have to be a girl," Steven points out, and I roll my eyes.

"Maid of Honour, Steven. Maid."

"I'm sure Brendan and Wally would be more than happy to be bridesmaids. Or you could ask Phoebe and Glacia!" He jokes, but I'm not laughing.

"Do you really think I could phone Brendan up and be all like, 'hey, will you be my maid of honour at my wedding?' No! He'd laugh so much, Steven."

"You really think that?"

"Yes."

"Phone him then."

"I refuse."

"Whatever. You can decide another time. Keep writing!"

 **NEW CHAMPION WALLACE SHOWS OFF AT INAUGURATION**

 **MAY MAPLE'S WEDDING- ALL DETAILS INSIDE!**

 **WEATHER INSTITUTE CONFIRMS CLIMATE HAS STABILISED**

Before I realise it, March has disappeared, and April has closed in. The first of the month sends me into a new found panic- do I have my dress? Have we sent out the invitations? What are we eating? Do we have rings? Steven tells me about six times a day that I need to calm down, but planning a wedding is not something that would keep anyone calm. We have wedding rehearsals to attend, but that can only happen once I've picked out a maid of honour. Steven's okay on that front- Wallace was an easy first choice for his best man, and of course the latter accepted without hesitation. But I still had to find someone, and I still had no clue who to ask.

"I'm still of the opinion that you should ask Brendan." Steven suggests, and I roll my eyes.

"And I'm still of the opinion that you should stop saying that," I snipe, and he glares at me.

"I'm just trying to be helpful, May."

"I know, but you're not. Anyway, what are you doing for your Stag Do?"

"Stop changing the subject. But Wallace has something planned, so it'll most likely be highly inappropriate and involve lot of alcohol," he says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing?"

"I promised Brendan and Wally we'd go out for drinks or something. And by drinks, I mean, they're coming over here and we're gonna have hot chocolate and watch kids movies."

"Why did you pick that of all things? Most people go out and get drunk and have strippers. As far as I'm aware."

"I though it'd be fun, getting to act like a kid again," I shrug, and go back to checking things off the ever growing wedding list.

"Whatever floats your boat, May," he says with a sigh. I don't see why he's complaining- Brendan and Wally are my best friends, and all we're going to do is cry at The Pyroar King and One Hundred and One Lillipup for hours.

"Are there going to be strippers at your party, Steven?" I tease, and it's his turn to roll his eyes.

"I sincerely hope not. Excuse me for a moment, May. I need to make a phone call, and then we can cross another thing off this list."

"Okay."

I watch his leave the room, before going back to the list. I check 'hair and makeup', and scribble the details in beside. Winona, who is apparently good at that sort of thing, has agreed to come and attack my hair first thing in the morning. I check 'shoes' as well- the two of us ordered them online, and they arrived this morning, all neatly packaged up. I tick off 'cake' as well. Ah, the cake tasting. That was yesterday, and I pretended to be really fussy about the cake so I could eat as many samples as possible. Steven caught on to this however, and ended up hastily choosing a cake and leaving the store.

Steven re-enters the room, tossing his PokéNav onto the table, and grabbing the pen from my hand, and he ticks off 'maid of honour'.

"What are you doing?"

"I phoned Brendan. And he laughed, but then he agreed to do it."

"Steven! Why did you do that?"

"Because you would never have found anyone otherwise."

"You're horrible."

"And you're indecisive, so I simply hurried the decision along, by making the other party agree before you had a chance to."

"This is bullying."

"Nope, this is love." He leans down and pecks me on the lips before returning to his own seat. "What else have we got to do?"

 **CHAMPION MAY BESTOWS LEGENDARY GROUDON TO WEATHER INSTITUTE**

 **KYOGRE SIGHTINGS OFF SOOTOPOLIS?**

 **SWELLOW MIGRATION BACK TO HOENN LARGER THAN EVER**

"I can't believe Steven asked me to be your maid of honour."

"I know!" I exclaim, elbowing Brendan and Wally out of the way so I can put the DVD in. "I told him not to, but there you go."

"Am I required to wear a dress?" Brendan asks teasingly.

"Arceus, no. And if you turn up in one, I'm officially kicking you out."

"Shame. There was a nice pink one I saw in Rustboro yesterday."

"I hate you."

"It's weird to think that you're getting married in two days, May. I mean, you're only three years older than me!" Wally says, fiddling with the buttonhole on his cardigan.

"It's weird, I agree. But… well, it's happening, so I don't have much of a choice."

"Why are you having the Hen Night today instead of tomorrow?" Brendan asks, leaning against the back of the sofa in an attempt to get comfy.

"Because Steven is going to Wallace's place, and that means lots of alcohol consumption and he'll come home with a hangover."

"Fair enough."

We settle down to watch the movie, and I can just about hear Wally humming along beside me. I end up actually singing, and Wally joins in, while Brendan sits tight-lipped and stony faced. It's only later on when I glance over at him that I realise he's crying.

"Are you crying? It's not even sad yet!"

"It's pre-emptive crying, okay? Arceus, you're so judgey, May," He manages to get out through sobs. I turn to Wally, with a raised eyebrow, who giggles nervously.

We finish the movie, and I think Brendan's pre-emptive crying turns into actual crying about halfway through and ends when I bring the hot chocolate out. I find snacks in the cupboard, and pour them into bowls.

"What do people do at Hen Parties, May?" Brendan calls from the other room.

"I don't know. What do people do at Stag Do's, Brendan?" I respond carrying in my own hot chocolate, and throwing myself down into the gap on the sofa.

"I've never been on one."

"Neither have I," Wally chirps, and I laugh.

"I would hope not."

"We should turn this into a girly sleepover," Brendan suggests, and I shake my head.

"Have you got any idea what a 'girly sleepover' involves?" I quip, making quote marks with my fingers in the air.

"Like, truth and dare, and stuff."

"We're too old for truth and dare, Brendan," I sigh.

"Nonsense. Wally, truth or dare?"Brendan asks, sitting up straight.

"Truth."

"See, Wally wants to play!" Brendan boasts, "Uh… who do you have a crush on!"

"No one," he answers, honestly, and Brendan's face falls.

"You're boring, Wally. May! Truth or dare!"

"No."

"Wrong answer."

"Brendan, stop it. Please."

"Alright, alright. Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Sure," Wally pipes up, and we get comfy again while Brendan puts another DVD into the TV.

They end up leaving after another two movies and three more of Brendan's failed attempts to play truth or dare. It's one o'clock when I get into bed, and three o'clock when I am rudely awakened by the door slamming. I can tell from this one sound that Steven is drunk- he always makes an effort to close the door quietly if he's coming in late. I listen to his messy footsteps come up the stairs and make an effort to pretend to be asleep- if I do that, maybe he won't try to communicate with me.

(I was wrong.)

"Maaayyyyy," his voice, and I squeeze my eyes tighter shut and bring a hand up to my mouth to stop my laughter. "It's Steven. I'm home, and it's not too late!"

"Go to sleep," I whisper, and somehow he hears me.

"Okay, May my dear. I looooove you, remember!"

"I love you too, Steven." He flops down on the bed, most likely fully dressed, and within seconds he's snoring.

 **STAR STUDDED WEDDING OF CHAMPIONS JUST DAYS AWAY!**

 **WEATHER TO BE GOOD FOR STONE/MAPLE WEDDING**

 **WHO'S ON THE INVITE LIST? FIND OUT INSIDE!**

"My head hurts," Steven complains, downing water and paracetamol.

"You were _hilarious_ last night," I reply, collecting my toast from the toaster and spreading jam on it.

"Please don't," he despairs, leaning on the table.

"How much did you drink?" I ask, sitting opposite him, and eating the toast.

"Too much."

"Sounds like a wild party."

"Make sure you stop me from drinking too much tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll try my best, but if Wallace gets near you with the champagne, you're out of my hands," I try to stifle a giggle, but I fail horribly, and Steven glares at me from under his hair. "Sorry."

"I really hope this clears up, though."

"Go back to bed."

"I have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Iron my suit, polish my shoes, all that."

"I can do that. Seriously, you look like you're about to die."

"Fine," he says, pulling himself to his feet. "Wake me up before dinner, okay?"

"Sure thing." I give him a thumbs up before he trudges out of the room and upstairs. I laugh to myself and polish off my toast, before attempting to find Steven's shoes to shine for him.

They were in the a box under the sofa, and I genuinely wonder why Steven put them there, since there's no reason he needs to hide a pair of shoes. They look shiny enough to me, but I decide to polish them anyway, to avoid Steven blaming me for his shoes not being up to his impossibly high standards.

Once that's done (and I pray that they're okay), I pad upstairs to get dressed myself. Steven is asleep on the bed, and I have to tiptoe around on order not to him up. I throw on sweats and a hoodie, before lifting his suit, which he conveniently marked 'for the wedding' with a post-it, and carry it downstairs. I've never ironed a suit before, so it's mostly guesswork, but I manage to get the wrinkles in the jacket out, and get some kind of crease in the trousers. I hang it up on the door for Steven to inspect when he wakes up.

I decide it's probably a good idea to pack my bag now instead of later, since I'm staying at mom's house tonight. I find my shoebox, and toss it in, along with my makeup bag, deodorant, and hair stuff. The dress is at her house already, so Steven doesn't look for it. I set the bag down by the door, and fling myself back down on the sofa. It's barely even lunchtime, and I've done pretty much everything I want to. I decide- probably against my better judgement- to turn on the TV, and the first thing I see is my face, plastered on one side of the screen, with Steven's on the other side. Most of me wants to change the channel and actually watch something interesting, but BuzzNav is addictive, and something stops me from turning over. Curiosity, maybe, or maybe part of me knows that there isn't anything better on TV anyway.

"For those of you just tuning in, we're sure you're all well aware of the wedding of the century taking place tomorrow, and we're here to give out two cents on what'll be going down! We've already discussed cake and clothes, and now we're on to guests!" The cheery reporter sits down at a desk surrounded by people, folding her legs underneath it. "The _Hoenn Mail_ posted their ideas this morning, in what seems to be a very concise list. Brooke, what do you think?" The girl, an Ace Trainer, who I vaguely recognised, sat up straighter at the mention of her name.

"The gym leaders and Elite Four of Hoenn will all definitely be there, that's a given," she said, knotting her fingers together in an oddly professional way. I snort at this comment- this wasn't true. Most of them would be there, yes, but not all. Not all of them were able to come anyway, despite our invitations and many attempts at bargaining. And of course, one Petalburg Gym Leader didn't receive one of our ever so coveted invites. "I know for a fact that May's friends Wally and Brendan will be there, and there's a rumour that they're also being bridesmaids!" She was almost there with this comment, but not quite.

"Anyone else want to add anything?" The presenter asks, nodding almost knowledgeably at Brooke.

"I reckon we'll see some international guests at this event. Other champions, and maybe even other gym leaders," a smarmy Rich Boy says, rolling his eyes. _Obviously_ ,I think, rolling my own eyes. I'm finally compelled to turn over after seeing him on the screen, and settle down to watch a documentary about Seedot.

Steven wakes up of his own accord at about four o'clock, and sits on the seat opposite me, rubbing his forehead slightly.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"A little," he responds, uncharacteristically tucking his knees under him.

"Are you hungry? I can make food, if you want."

"No, no, it's fine. Go back to watching… whatever this."

"It's a documentary about a Vigoroth rehabilitation centre in Johto, thank you very much. I went to visit with school when I was about eight."

"Lovely." He doesn't care, clearly, so I change the subject.

"I ironed your suit for you," I point out, and he glances over at the door.

"Nice job."

"Thanks?" I say, taking what I'm not sure is really a compliment. "I did your shoes, too. They're in the kitchen."

"Thank you, May. It means a lot." This sounded more like the Steven that I knew, and it reassured me a little. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"It's fine. It was hilarious, to be honest."

"I didn't… try anything, did I?" He asks nervously, his face turning bright red.

"Arceus, no! You just aggressively professed your love to me and then went to sleep. It just wasn't like you, so it was funny."

"Thank goodness. I was just worried…" he trails off, staring at his knees.

"I don't think my covered up back is much of a turn on to anyone, Steven."

We eat dinner together, and Steven is an overexcited mess. All he manages to talk about is the wedding, the wedding, the wedding, even when I try to change the subject to the Vigoroth rehabilitation centre in Johto, even this sparks something in his head.

"We didn't book a honeymoon!" He exclaims, setting down his fork.

"So? We've both travelled loads, there's not really anywhere else I want to see."

"But we _have to_ , May. That's part and parcel of the whole wedding thing."

"I understand that, but… well, I've taken a lot of time off recently, so I don't want to take much more off. I've already received a warning letter from the overseeing body about this, and even though I wrote back and explained that it was health related, but they still argued my point."

"Why didn't you mention this before? I could've written and explained things."

"I'm trying to be independent, and you're not the champion now, so I have to be able to do things on my own. And besides, I wasn't intending on taking any more leave, so there's that."

"How about a weekend away, then?" Steven asks, still insisting on the honeymoon. "We could go to Johto? Or Unova!"

"Fine. Next weekend, okay? I can get out early on Friday."

"Great!" Steven says, enthusiastically putting a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"You book wherever, okay? Let it be a surprise."

He nods, his mouth still full of food.

Just after seven, I decide it's time for me to leave, and I head outside with Steven.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I say, lifting my bag from the hallway.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be gone for less than twenty four hours, idiot," I reply, hitting him on the arm. "And then we'll be together _forever_ , don't forget."

"The way you put it, I'm not sure I do want to get married."

"This was all your idea, don't forget."

"True, true."

"Bye, Steven." I wrap my arms around his neck, and his arms snake their way around my waist, and we're stuck together for all of a minute before I forcefully remove myself from him. "Bye." I place a short kiss on his lips, before calling out Altaria and flying away.

 **THE BIG DAY ARRIVES!**

 **WEDDING BELLS FOR MAY AND STEVEN**

 **BRENDAN BIRCH TO WEAR A DRESS?**

"You look beautiful, May," mom says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I've had my face attacked by Winona, who is good at makeup apparently, and my mother does my hair up in some over the top hairstyle. I've been squeezed into my dress, and all I have to do is put on my shoes and grab my bouquet and we're ready. I can't disagree with her though- I look super good.

"Thanks," I say, sliding my heels on and balancing carefully on them. "How long do we have?"

"Two hours, so we pretty much have to leave now. Is Brendan here yet?"

"He's in the kitchen, no doubt stuffing his face," she sighs, twirling her hair around her finger. "And your father is here as well. He wanted to see you."

"I'm not talking to him," I say, trying to contain my anger the best I could. I knew there was no way I could come here and he wouldn't want to see me, so I grit my teeth and walk downstairs, hoping to reach Brendan first. Thankfully I do, and he's standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look amazing," he compliments, gasping slightly.

"I'm just glad to see you're not wearing a dress."

"What can I say, the threat of death works!"

Dad walks out of the kitchen, dressed in his usual clothes, and stares straight at me.

"May," he breathes, slowly approaching me. "You look wonderful. Radiant."

"Right, okay, thanks," I reply, grabbing my bouquet from the coffee table. "We have to go, mom."

"Okay, okay! Let me go and check if the car is here yet." She teeters away, out the front door, leaving me with Brendan and my dad.

"You can come to the ceremony," I mumble, grabbing Brendan's hand and making a break for it to the front door.

Thankfully the car is outside, and I slide in, with my mother beside me, and Brendan in the front. I spot paparazzi in the distance, and I glare at them when we drive past. The ride to Verdanturf is long, and I can tell already that we're going to be fashionably late. I think of Steven- he and Wallace were staying in Verdanturf over night, so they'll be there now. Is he getting ready? He probably is, and Wallace is probably asleep. As long as they don't come to the church pissed and they're on time, I don't care what happens.

I spot the flash of cameras and random people running to the car as we drive, but Brendan flips them off every time, and I pray that he gets caught in the pictures. I look perpetually annoyed, so a lot of newspapers have given up on me, but there's still the odd few that persist, and they are the ones that are shoving cameras to the car window.

We arrive in Verdanturf early, which surprises everyone. The church is buzzing with people, and we decide to drive around the town a few times to put in some time. I spot my father in the distance, flying down on his Swellow. He lands in front of the church, and is clearly waiting for me. We receive word via Brendan's PokéNav that all the guests are inside and seated, so we park the car, thank the driver, and get out.

"Are you ready?" Brendan asks, straightening out the back of my dress like he was instructed to do.

"Mhm," I say, glancing nervously at dad, who was loitering about, clearly with a purpose in mind.

"May," he calls, and he walks hurriedly towards us. "I was wondering…"

"Fine," I say before he can even finish his sentence, and mom makes this odd squeaking sound, before hugging me and dashing inside the church.

"Thank you, May. It means a lot to me."

"So I guess you've got over yourself, then?" I ask bitterly. Brendan fixes sections of my hair, tying to distract me from the conversation I'm about to have.

"Yes. I'm sorry for getting upset, and angry… it's just weird, seeing your daughter, your only child, get married. Especially the way it happened. It was so sudden."

"I know. I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"Anyway, May, we have to get into the church. You ready, Brendan?" He salutes in response, helping me up the steps and into the church. Dad links his arm with mine, and Brendan opens the door. The priest at the end of the aisle gives a signal for the congregation to stand, and we walk inside the church, Brendan following close behind.

We pass most of Hoenn on the way down; all the gym leaders, Glacia, Sidney, Archie, and Phoebe. Wally and mom are in the front row, with a space for dad beside them. Mr Stone is opposite them, and Steven and Wallace stand in front of him. His face lights up when he sees me, and I have to hold back the weird laugh that's about to come from my mouth. I'm happy, I think, today, and that's what's important to me. I'm still here, and I didn't mess anyone's lives up, apart from my own for a while. I've touched people's lives, and made a difference to Hoenn. And you know what? I'm pretty damn proud of that.

 **STEVEN AND MAY TIE THE KNOT**

 **STONE/MAPLE WEDDING GOES OFF WITHOUT A HITCH**

 **EXCLUSIVE PICTURES INSIDE: THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY!  
**

The reception is busy and filled with excitement, with multiple people coming up to us and offering their congratulations. Dinner is nice, and Steven's note that I'm a vegetarian was clearly taken on board. The Cove Lily Hotel fills up with guests at circular tables, and we sit along the top table. Dad squeezes in somehow, sitting at the end beside mom.

I forgot all about the speeches bit, until Wallace clinked his knife against his wine glass, and both Steven and I winced. He stood up in his usual flamboyant way, smoothing out his shirt (he had discarded his jacket a long time ago), and flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"I have the pleasure of knowing both Steven and May quite well, and I have asked dearest Brendan, the other Gym Leaders and the Elite Four for fun facts about the two of them!" There's an audible laugh within the room, and I glare at Brendan, who merely shrugs his shoulders.

"I've known Steven since… I don't know, was I eight? We had the pleasure of going to school together anyway, and wow, was he fun. He always had an interest in rocks, folks. He had a collection in his school bag. Good times, good times. I met this lassie here when she went into the Cave of Origin. I had seen her picture in the newspaper, and heard rumours of her strength, and then she caught Groudon, and honestly, I think that sealed the deal for everyone. I had this one," He nudged Steven with his knee, "phoning me and telling me about her all the time, and one time I just sat him down and said, 'Steven, you're in love.' He denied it, of course, but here we are, three years later, and they're married!" Steven rolls his eyes, leaning on his elbow.

"Anyway, time for funny stories!" Wallace produces a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, and unfolds it. I can see this list- and it's pretty long. "When Steven met May, he was in a cave, and apparently it was love at first sight!" I shake my head, as did Steven. Okay, I always thought he was attractive, but also, we were in a cave, and I was delivering a letter. Not really a romantic situation. "Okay, scratch that. Uh…" Wallace scans the list for a more interesting fact. "Steven watched all of May's contests on TV before he talked to her again." Judging by Steven's reaction, this one was true, which I find kinda cute.

"They go legendary Pokémon hunting together!" This ne was half true. I mean, we did find Latias and Latios once, but that was it. "And… according to Steven himself, he fell in love with May on the bridge just outside of Fortree, where they talked about life and he gave her one of his favourite rocks."

"Is that true?" I hissed, and Steven nodded.

"That sounds really bad, but… yes."

"Bless your soul."

"Anyway!" Wallace announced, flinging his hands in the air. "These two are made for each other, and they don't seem that interested in my well put together list since they keep talking, so we're done." There's a confused applause for him, and he takes his seat. I look around expectantly, but Brendan and dad refuse to speak, so I take that as my cue to get up.

"Mingle!" I call, and most people take this as a welcome opportunity. I get up and head straight to Wally, who's been sitting on his own for most of the day. Brendan comes with me, and whips out his PokéNav.

"Selfie!" I roll my eyes, but throw an arm around both of them and smile. The picture comes out pretty cute, I have to admit, and I make a mental note to get the picture printed out properly. I hang out with these two for another while, avoiding talking to the other league officials and my parents. After a while though, Steven approaches, and says we have to dance. Dancing is not a thing I've been particularly looking forward to doing, but it's happening regardless of my opinion.

Steven takes my hand and drags me toward the space allocated for a dance floor. The band has set itself up, and people have crowded around the edge of the square we're supposed to be dancing in. The music starts up; some slow, classical thing that I know is Steven's favourite. We sway in place, not really moving, and I feel more embarrassed than anything else. Who came up with this idea? Dancing is probably a euphemism or something, but it's a waste of time in my eyes. I could totally be eating cake right now, but no. I'm dancing.

The music comes to a stop, finally, and I remove myself from Steven with haste. I make my way over to Brendan and Wally again. They're smiling, and it makes me very uncomfortable, because they almost never smile at the same time.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Brendan says, a little too quickly for my liking.

"Nothing at all," Wally confirms, and they nod sincerely.

"Okay," I say, narrowing my eyes. I don't believe them, and decide to keep an eye on them for the rest of the evening.

The band strikes up again, and my mom and dad take to the dance floor in some convoluted form of a waltz. They're not the only ones- Archie grabs the nearest female- in this case Cynthia, and they trot round in a circle for the duration of the song. Steven is doing a great job at mingling- more than enough for the two of us. I probably look anti-social (and lets face it, I am), but I'd rather spend my time with Brendan and Wally anyway.

The band leaves after an hour, which I'm glad about. Most of our guests are getting drunker, and no one comments on Wallace's dancing to music that isn't for that type of dancing. The band is swiftly replaced with a DJ, who put on some proper music that I can actually dance to. I drag Brendan and Wally onto the dance floor with me, and we manage to get Glacia and Phoebe to leave their table and dance with us. Tate and Liza join in, and Iris hovers at the edge of the group before I grab her by the wrist and pull her into the middle of the throng. We're all a mess, but I'm having a lot of fun.

I note after a while that Steven is nowhere to be seen, so I leave my friends to party hard on the dance floor to search for him. I trudge outside, wiggling my toes uncomfortably in my shoes before deciding to ditch them altogether. I find him leaning against a balcony, staring out over the sea.

"Hey," I say, and he turns around, a smile on his face.

"Hey." I lean beside him, and we stare out at the sea together. "Today was fun," he says.

"I'm not sure fun is the right word, Steven."

"Well it was something. Something important."

"You sound really serious. Is everything okay?" I ask, placing my hand on top of his.

"Yes. Don't worry, May." He turns around slightly, before turning the whole way to face me properly. "I'm so glad we got to do this."

"So am I." I take a step closer to him, entangling our fingers. He inclines his head slightly, before leaning down and kissing me. It's not like the kisses we share on a daily basis- quick but loving. It's more like the first- no, second one, in the Hall of Fame. It's long and passionate and confirms everything I thought I knew about Steven. The balcony door slides open, spoiling the moment, and we draw apart.

"Get a room, you two!" Brendan exclaims, with a fake laugh. "May, they're playing your song. Get in here."

I have no idea what 'my song' is, but I follow him anyway, dragging a laughing Steven along behind me. People part for us to walk through, but I can't hear any music.

"I thought you said-" I start, but Brendan interrupts me.

"I lied," he says nonchalantly, glancing around the room. "We all want to congratulate you properly, so… here's a toast to May! Not you Steven, you're not important right now." He looks slightly offended, but shrugs, and holds his glass up once it's hastily handed to him.

I can feel my eyes welling up with tears, which is something I'm not used to. I do a pretty good job at not crying usually- one of my few talents. I try to subtly wipe the tears away from my eyes, but I fail miserably, and they roll down my face regardless. Brendan tackles me, wrapping his arms around me. I feel another person hugging me too- Wally this time. My parents join in what is now becoming a huge hug, and the tears I tried to keep in my eyes decide to fall faster, soaking Brendan's suit jacket. I apologise over and over again, and as everyone disappears, Steven comes over, mouthing a 'thank you' to Brendan. I let go of him, and he rubs the back of his head.

"I didn't think you'd start crying, jeez."

"At least I don't cry at kids movies," I snort, and walk away, leaving a slightly disgruntled Brendan behind.

 **NEW GIRL BAND TAKING HOENN CHARTS BY STORM**

 **OLDALE TOWN TO EXPAND LAKE IN BIODIVERSITY ATTEMPT**

 **HOENN SOCCER TEAM THROUGH TO INTERNATIONALS**

"Are you ready to go?"

"Am I ever ready to do anything?"

"No, but seriously. Are you packed?"

"That's all done. Where are we going?" I ask, and Steven produces two tickets from his jacket pocket. He's dressed down for once, in jeans and a plain t-shirt, with what looks like an old leather jacket that he probably wore when he was fourteen layered over the top. I've begrudgingly followed his fashion advice, and have dressed for a 'region colder than here, but not as cold as Sinnoh'. I have a baby pink blouse on, and a white scarf and white jeans. It's not what I usually wear- this sort of thing is saved for 'smart-casual' events only, but hey, it's our honeymoon. I may as well wear something weird.

"Kalos!"

"Nice."

We lift our bags and leave the house, opting to take the ferry back to Lilycove before flying out of the region. Unfortunately for us, there are newspapers there, and I glare at them on our way past, angrily flicking my hair in their direction. We manage to get onto the plane without too much of a fuss, however, and soon we're flying over Hoenn, and on our way to Kalos.

I sleep for most of the journey, and I only wake up as we're about to land. Steven has been reading one of his geology books, and I practically have to prise it out of his hands to get him off the plane. He ruffles his hair impatiently, and stalks off the plane, retrieving his bag. I follow behind him, laughing behind his back, and saying thank you to everyone who he ignored.

"That was a bit rude."

"We're late, May. I have no time to be thanking people."

"Late to what?"

"Check in to the hotel ends at eleven. It's ten thirty, and we're over half an hour away from it."

"Isn't it in Lumiose City?" I ask, rolling my suitcase along behind me.

"Have you seen how big this city is? It would take us ages to walk to the other side." WE walk out of the airport, hand in hand, and I see a taxi parked outside. I roll my eyes at Steven- he can be pretty stupid, but I won't point this out to him.

"Come on," I encourage, and I manage to drag him into the taxi.

"Do you speak Kalosian?" Steven hisses.

"No, but these people are used to tourists. Uh, can you take us to… Hotel Richissme, on the North Boulevard?" He nods in understanding, and the taxi moves away.

The hotel is huge, and we make it o reception just in time. There are whispers from people in the lobby- clearly we're recognisable, even over here. Its almost odd- never in a million years would I have imagined myself recognisable in another country. Steven pays at reception- despite me insisting, he always pays for everything. We take the lift up to the top floor, where we have a view over the entire city.

"This is nice," I comment, sitting on the edge of the bed. The city is illuminated underneath us, and we have a perfect view of Prism Tower.

"I agree. I'm glad you actually agreed to come out here. And I'm partially surprised, if I'm being honest."

"Didn't think I wanted to leave Hoenn?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"No, it's just… you seemed so against the idea of a honeymoon."

"I'm not." I get up, crossing over to him. "I love the idea of a honeymoon, in fact."

"I know what you're implying, May. You're not very subtle."

"Aww, come on. Don't be a spoilsport."

"You're so very convincing." He rolls his eyes, but I pull him towards me, and we collapse in a heap on the bed.

 **NEW EDUCATIONAL REFORMS PUT IN PLACE**

 **MAY AND STEVEN SPOTTED IN KALOS**

 **POKÉMON WORLD TOURNAMENT TO TAKE PLACE AGAIN IN THE SUMMER**

* * *

 _AN: That last scene was so awkward for me to write heLP. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Fun fact: The music that Steven and May dance to is 'Soaring Illusions' which plays when you fly on Latias/Latios at night!_


End file.
